Betrayed Apprentice
by DarkF4s
Summary: Starts with Aftershock part 1. Terra defeats 4 of the Titans. But Slade decides to recruit Robin as his apprentice once more. One treason comes after the other... Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, here I am, with a new story. Actually it's a story for which I borrowed the idea from **Balance in the Dark** with her kind permission and thus the credit for coming up with the original idea goes to her, not me. So, be sure to check out her story **Apprentices: ****The**** Old and the New**, upon which I've based my story, as well. But don't worry, I'll write my own version, that'll probably have a different plot and style. No comparisons though, as it wouldn't be nice. Besides, I like her story. So, no flames plz, read, enjoy and if you like it review. :)

Disclaimer: I think I've made it clear that I do not own anything, except for this particular version of the story, nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aftershock**_

It was already dark in Jump City, the moon shining from between the clouds. A gentle wind was blowing as a young girl exited the chemical plant. Though seemingly frail she walked with almost boundless confidence, the metallic armour protecting her body. She enjoyed this feeling. She was strong, fearless, and what mattered the most…she was in total control. For the first time in her life she felt like her fate was in her own hands. And she intended to use that power to its full extent.

"Excellent work Terra. I couldn't have done it without you," a cold voice whispered in the back of her mind. It was her master's voice. The voice of the person who helped her, who gave her the control she desired, who showed her a life without fear. Slade.

"But, our conquest is not yet complete," he reminded Terra. The girl remembered her mission. She was here to hunt down those traitorous Titans. Those self-righteous arrogant fools. They'd always made her feel weak. They'd lied to her, abandoned her when she needed them most. But now they got what they deserved, even that green-skin who dared call himself her friend. But friends keep their promises. And he didn't.

"I know. Four Titans down, one to…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she heard the furious roar of an engine right above her. As she looked up she froze in fear. She saw a red motorcycle fly just over her head and a moment later a figure leapt at her. He smashed her on the ground and forcefully held her there. She realized who it was. Robin, her last adversary, the last of the Titans. She tried to get up, but the Boy Wonder proved stronger. He leaned close to her and while struggling to keep the girl on the ground whispered in her ear, rage filling each one of his words.

"Do not move!"

"What's the matter Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?" Terra provoked.

"They were your friends too!" Robin yelled at her. The memory of his friends hurt him. He knew Terra had killed them all, one by one. He had seen how Starfire sacrificed herself to save him. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't answer their communicators. He was the only one left. He wanted to hurt this girl, as much as she had hurt them. But he promised Beast Boy he'd give her on last chance. And he decided to keep that promise, even though it seemed so distant now.

"I don't need any friends!" Terra shouted back, forcing her head off the ground.

"What did we do to make you hate us so much?!" Robin asked with disbelief.

"You were born," Terra whispered, her voice sounding almost demonically. She gathered her strength. Robin noticed that the girl's eyes started glowing with a bright yellow light and a moment later the earth beneath them shattered, almost exploded, throwing them both in different directions. Robin landed on his feet and as he looked up he saw Terra landing as well, rocks falling down next to her.

"I promised Beast Boy I'd give you one last chance! And this is it!" with that he jumped up and charged. In a second he reached her and showered her with punches. She blocked them all and tried to punch him as well. However Robin dodged her attacks with ease, grabbing her and throwing her away. She landed safely on her feet again. She used her powers to quickly approach Robin on a peace of rock, kicking him in the stomach. The boy was pushed back by the kick. He recovered just in time to see the blonde girl run towards him. She attacked furiously. Robin blocked her punches once again, trying to create an opening for a counter-attack. And he did. Terra attacked, but missed him. Robin immediately grabbed her arm tightly. Terra gasped with disbelief.

"This is impossible!" she thought. She felt that Slade wasn't helping her this time. He wasn't coordinating her moves. For a second she wondered why, but her line of thought was cut when Robin slammed her against the fence of the chemical plant. She hit her face hard, but managed to hold back a tear of pain.

"Look at yourself Terra! Is this really what you want to be?" he asked her. As she opened her eyes she saw her reflection in a broken window. She saw the armour wrapped tightly around her body. She also saw Robin standing behind her, holding Terra's arms twisted behind her back. He was so focused, so determined. Compared to him she was weak. And Terra hated feeling weak.

With hatred giving her strength she freed her hands, grabbed Robin's and slammed him against the fence, effectively switching places.

"I'm just never gonna be good enough for you, am I?" she shouted.

Robin ran up the fence and jumped away, freeing himself. Terra looked at him angrily and raised herself up in the air on a column of earth, high above the Titan. Robin started running from her, Terra chasing him. Suddenly he jumped in the air and threw an explosive disc towards Terra. The disc blew up, throwing the ex-Titan off balance. She fell as she lost control of her powers and the column crumbled. She looked up from the ground and saw huge boulders falling down at her. She lifted her hands and the rocks stopped in mid-air. As she stood up she saw Robin standing not far from her. She was hurt, but she ignored the pain. All she wanted was to kill this annoying bastard.

"You don't belong with Slade!" Robin said. Terra was taken aback by this, but also blinded by anger to really think about what he told her.

"You don't know anything about me!" she replied hatefully. With that she forced dozens of rocks to fly towards the young Titan. Robin pulled out his staff and ran at her, smashing and dodging the approaching rocks on his way. He jumped in the air and hit Terra hard with his staff. The girl landed several feet away. She gritted her teeth as she tried to get up with pain throbbing inside her whole body. But she couldn't as Robin already stood above her, pointing an end of his staff right at her chest, ready to strike.

"It doesn't have to be this way Terra! I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out! And so can you."

"I don't need you to save me!" Terra replied angrily. She knew he was mocking her. He saw her being weak.

"You can only save yourself," Robin said calmly.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!" she shouted at him. She kicked his staff with all her might. It shattered as it hit the solid armour she was wearing. Continuing, she kicked Robin away. As she got up she let her emotions go. She'd had enough of this fight, of his pitying. She was ready to show him what she could really do.

"I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued!" she said as she walked towards him. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet.

"I wanted to be this way! I wanted to go with Slade!" The earth cracked as Terra's hands started to glow in a fiery aura.

"I WANTED TO ANNIHILATE YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!" she threw a boulder at Robin, knocking him down on the ground with pain and exhaustion. He breathed heavily, trying to get up. He didn't even notice another rock flying towards him. It hit him in the side. He fell on his back and helplessly watched as the traitorous Titan walked over to him.

"And now I never want to see your face again," she said calmly. As she raised her hands a massive rock levitated above the beaten leader of the Teen Titans. Terra let go of the boulder and the last thing Robin saw was the shadow of the incoming rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for late update, but I had to work during the whole week. So tired… Anyways, read and enjoy. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Remember, reviews make me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Shame, isn't it?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Revelation**_

Terra paced back and forth in the large hallway of the cave she was in. She had always felt safest when she was close to Earth, when she was able to feel its solid, warm touch. However no amount of its embrace could comfort her. Not with _him_ being here.

"Why did I have to do this?" She kept asking herself. Sure, she was never able to fully comprehend her new Master's plans, but the last order she got during her battle with the last Titan was simply shocking.

"Why did I have to spare Robin's life? Why the hell did I have to bring him here?" The though kept haunting her. She had been so close, so close to getting rid of those pesky teen superheroes forever. And now their leader was lying in the next chamber. The blonde girl wandered what might her Master be doing there with Robin. Perhaps he was torturing him. A sinister smile appeared on her face as she imagined all the horrible agony Slade might put Robin through. She did not care for what purpose would he be torturing him. He deserved it. Too bad she hadn't captured the rest of the Titans. She might've had some fun torturing them herself, especially that arrogant witch.

"It is awfully quiet though. If Slade was torturing him Robin would be screaming," she thought. She leaned closer to the door separating the empty hallway she was in from the next room. There was absolute silence. She could even hear her own heartbeat. As far as she knew the room wasn't soundproof, and yet it was as if though there was no one in there.

"What is he doing there?" Terra was becoming nervous. She wanted to knock on the door. Perhaps Robin somehow escaped and defeated Slade. She shook her head at that thought. No one could defeat Slade, at least not by themselves. And Robin was unconscious when they brought him in.

"But what's going on in there?" Curiosity was eating her up inside, but all she could do was lean against the door, trying to hear something. Anything.

"Eavesdropping on me Terra?" a cold voice suddenly asked from inside. Terra immediately jerked away from the door. In the next moment it opened and a tall figure stood in front of her. She looked at him with frightened eyes, partially because of his sudden remark, and partially because of his menacing appearance. She tried to calm down as fast as possible so that she wouldn't appear weak in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Slade. I just wanted to know…"

"What's going on inside?" The tall figure finished her sentence. Terra nodded slightly.

"Let's just say our little…family…is soon going to grow a bit larger," Slade said. He watched Terra's confused look, but didn't care to explain. It wasn't the right time. Yet. With that he turned around and went back into the room, closing the door behind him. The young girl outside just watched in silent confusion. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out her Master's cryptic answer.

"And Terra? No more spying on me! Understood?" Slade said from within the chamber. This frightened the girl and she quickly went back to her own room. She lay on her bed and curled up. She didn't know what was Slade planning, but she had a very bad feeling about it. And she was afraid. Very afraid.

_At the same time, in a cavern, hidden beneath the Titan's Tower_

The alien girl sat on a cold rock. She was listening to the sounds the little drops of salt water made each time one of them fell on the floor. The darkness around her was broken just by the radiant green glow of a starbolt she held in her hand. She wandered where the rest of the team could be. Long ago, shortly after forming the Teen Titans, Robin showed them this cave. They had agreed that if something bad ever happened and they couldn't reach each other this would be the place they were supposed to meet. The Tamaranian pulled out her shattered communicator. Apparently the powerful impact of the boulder that hit her broke it. She was thankful it didn't break her back. Yet no joy came from that thought, as she didn't know what happened to her friends. Soon after waking up, washed ashore on one of the beaches of Jump City she came here. The Tower was empty, no sign of anyone entering before her. The communication systems of the Tower couldn't find the signals of the others, so she ventured to the cave below. She had hoped that her friends will show up soon. But as the hours passed, so did her hope start to fade away. She could not imagine what she would do if her friends didn't show up. Alone in an unfamiliar world, without help, facing an enemy who wanted to kill her. Suddenly she thought she heard something. She lifted her hand and the starbolt in it grew larger and brighter as she tried to find out the source of the noise. Soon the noises became louder and she was able to recognize two voices.

"See, I told you it was this way!" One of the voices said. It was rather high, almost childish.

"Yeah man. Is that why we've been wondering around in this maze Jump City calls sewers for hours?" The other voice replied with unforgettable accent. Starfire's face immediately formed a huge smile as she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy enter into the green light.

"Well excuse me for forgetting the right way! Besides, you are the walking high-tech computer here! You're supposed to have the map of the sewers, the streets and pretty much everything!" The green changeling argued.

"Do I look like I take trips into the sewers so I can make a map of it?" Cyborg replied.

"Well neither do I! Do you have any idea how horrible the smell of it gets, when I turn into an animal down here?"

"Can't be much worse than the way you smell,"

"Friends, you are all okay!!!" Starfire shouted in happiness as she flew to them and hugged both of them. At once. After a few moments of her bone crushing embrace she let go of them.

"Yeah, thanks Star. We're glad to see you too," Beast Boy said as he caught his breath and wondered how long he is going to have bruises from this _greeting_.

"Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked as she observed her friends.

"Mostly. A couple of my systems are damaged, but nothing I couldn't fix with the equipment in the Tower. And grass stain here is as okay as ever," Cyborg answered with a small smile.

"And what about you Star?" The changeling asked. Starfire's smile disappeared.

"I am fine. But I do not know what has become of Robin. And Raven has not come yet either," She said with weak voice, looking at the ground shamefully as if it was her fault. She felt a cold hand gently touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Cyborg standing in front of her, his metallic arm being the one on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Star. I'm sure they're okay. We just have to give them time. After all, it took the two of us hours to get here," he said with a sincere, reassuring smile. The Tamaranian smiled back as well. He was right. Everything was going to be okay, as soon as the rest of the team assembled. They just had to give the remaining two members more time to get here. Yes, Cyborg was right. He had to be right…

_Some time later, back in Slade's hideout_

Terra woke up as someone knocked on her door. It seemed she had fallen asleep on her bed, tired by fear. As she got up she noticed her pillow was wet. She traced her fingers down her face and she felt the dried up tears. Someone knocked on her door again.

"Yes?" She asked with as confident voice as she could muster.

"Terra, I think it's time for you to meet your new colleague," Slade's voice echoed through the door. Terra got up and walked to the sink she had in her room to quickly wash away the remains of her tears.

"I'll be there in a second!" She shouted out as she wiped her face with a towel. And then it struck her. What colleague was Slade talking about!? She quickly finished and ran out the door. Slade was already gone, so she hurried towards the chamber he had spent the last few hours in with his _prisoner_. As she arrived she saw the door opened. She peeked in.

"Come Terra! I'd like to introduce you to someone," Slade said with his emotionless voice. Terra entered the room. The single blinding light on the ceiling formed a circle of brightness in the middle of the room, the rest of it shrouded in complete darkness. Under the light there was a large table with someone strapped to it and Slade standing next to the it. Slowly she came closer. As she got next to Slade she saw it was the leader of the Titans lying on that table. However the uniform he was wearing was totally different than the one he used to wear. Coloured black and orange, with several metallic plates of armour at the vulnerable points it resembled Slade's uniform more than anything. She looked at her Master with confusion.

"You mean…?" She tried to ask, but was unable to finish the question, fear gripping her heart. This seemed like a bad joke, like a nightmare. And yet it was real as she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Robin is going to be my other apprentice," Slade stated coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, that's all for today. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. See ****ya**** till then:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter's served. Enjoy. (…and review)**

**Disclaimer: TT not owned by DarkF4s.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Storm is Coming**_

Terra lay on her bed, arms crossed behind her head. Although it didn't look like much it was surprisingly comfortable. At least better then sleeping on the ground. Not that she wasn't used to that, but still, a bed was a bed. Her eyes looking motionlessly she wondered how long time she'd spent here already, in this place she called home. The surrounding was more enjoyable than ever, a strange mixture of earth and machinery. For some it might've looked like a nightmare. Locked away from the sun, deep below the ground in a cave, with a madman as a mentor. She was surprised at that thought. Did she really see Slade as a madman? He was a villain, there was no doubt about it; by societies standards at least. To her he was something more. A man who had the strength and the willpower to change the world. So what if he had to eliminate those who stood in his way? It was their choice to do so and everyone has to understand that their choices were their own. That's why the Titans had to fall. They'd chosen to fight against Slade, she joined his side. It was that simple. From the moment they betrayed her…the moment Beast Boy betrayed her, lied to her…they never could make a team. Not with Terra. She knew she didn't belong with them. Her place was here, in this dark, underground lair. A small smile appeared on her tired face.

"In a dark lair. Just like Raven," she whispered to herself in an amused tone. The smile faded away as she remembered her fight with the empathic Titan. It was the only time she'd ever seen Raven's true self, her demonic side. She was shocked by its uncontrolled rage, its anger almost burning Terra. If it hadn't been for Slade's help through the neural link they shared Terra could've been too terrified to react. But she did and drowned that witch in mud. She tried not to think about how horrible that kind of death was. Slowly running out of air, struggling to resurface for a single breath, lungs aching. And than as the body loses the fight to hold the last breath the mouth opens, every cell in the organism screaming for oxygen. But none comes as there's only liquid mud flowing in. She probably tried to cough, but without any success. And then, after long agonizing moments she passed out. After that it was just a matter of seconds before her heart stopped.

"Come on! She deserved it!" She told herself as she shuddered at the memory of Raven's last scared look. She doubted herself. Perhaps it wasn't right after all. Defeating them in combat, proving that she was stronger was one thing. But killing them? Wouldn't have it been easier to imprison them? After all, Robin was spared.

"Robin," the name escaped her lips. The so-called Boy Wonder, Slade's new apprentice. The mere thought of it was almost unreal. Beast Boy told her once that Robin was Slade's apprentice before. He couldn't tell her too much about it as Robin didn't really talk about it afterwards and Beast Boy knew only as much as he saw himself. He told her about some "bombs inside the Titans" and how Robin was forced to serve Slade in order for him to spare the Titans. Of course the Titans found out and came to save Robin, willing to sacrifice themselves for their captured friend. She felt bitter anger rise in her. No one came to save HER. No one forgave her. No one tried to understand her. Even Beast Boy, the boy she thought was the only one who really cared for her, had abandoned her, denying they were friends. And during that time in that fair, when all the world seemed to sleep, when there was no Slade, no Titans, just the two of them having fun she thought, that…perhaps...they could be more than just friends. She got angry at herself that she had ever trusted him, that she was ready to give him her heart. Even so, he had no idea how much he had hurt her. And so she closed her heart, decided not to care for anyone again. With Slade's help she had learnt how to shut her emotions out, how to become cold and cruel; how to become strong and survive in the world. She was surprised how much she and Raven were alike. Just as Robin. The three of them formed a strange trio, each of them hiding something. With those last thoughts Terra got up and walked out of her room. She felt a bit dizzy after lying on the bed for hours. She instinctively walked towards Slade's training room. She remembered her mentor telling her that he would start Robin's training immediately. To what purpose, Terra did not know. How did he manage to convert Robin, she wanted to find out. But the thing that mattered the most was proving herself again. She wouldn't let some brainwashed ex-Titan take her rightful place!

_Meanwhile in the caverns below Titans Tower_

"So…any of you guys wanna sing a gong? I'll let you choose which one!" Beast Boy's voice echoed in the empty halls. He observed his, hoping to see at least some response. However both of them remained silent, as if they hadn't heard him. Cyborg was working on some wires built into on of his robotic arms. Starfire sat quietly nearby, one of her hands glowing with green light to help Cyborg see, but the Tamaranian wasn't paying much attention. She seemed to be looking into the dark distance, towards where two of her friends came earlier.

Beast Boy sighed. He felt so helpless, so alone. He knew the situation was grim, but still he wanted to lighten the mood somehow. It would've been so much easier with Raven around. She was always there for a joke, even though she never laughed. But she didn't have to, Beast Boy knew she found him hilarious, after all Happy Raven told him that when he and Cyborg went into Raven's mind. And he'd said he wouldn't give up until he made her smile. But now it's been almost a day and there was still no sign of her, or of Robin. Both of their communicators were offline, their signals gone. A strange strangling feeling crawled towards his heart as he thought they could be…dead.

"Well, if no one's gonna join me I guess I'm gonna start myself," he said with a shaky voice, still looking at his friends. With no reaction on their part he quickly thought of a song. His eyes grew large, just as a smile as he got a "perfect" idea. He took a deep breath and began.

"Oooh baby don't you know I suffer? Oooh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses! How long before you let me go?" Beast Boy sang loudly, with a high voice…and VERY badly. Cyborg managed to tear one of the wires right out of the arm and the starbolt the redheaded girl held in her hand shot out smashing into the wall of the cavern. After lighting another one in her hand she saw Cyborg towering above the now silent green shapeshifter.

"What's wrong with you man?! Can't you see I'm concentrating? A mechanical arm is one of the most complex in the world and I CAN'T FIX IT WITH YOU SCREAMING HERE LIKE AN IDIOT!!!" the half-robot Titan burst out. The green boy almost shrunk in front of him, covering his head.

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"What?! That we should have fun?! Oh, I know, let's make a campfire, sit in a circle and sing some more songs!!! I'm sure that's gonna solve everything!"

"Friends, please, stop arguing!" Starfire cried out. The two boys instantly calmed down and looked at the alien girl, small tears rolling down her cheeks. Cyborg just sighed, turned around and went back to his place. Beast Boy also sat down again, his pointy ears low.

"I'm just really afraid," he whispered to himself.

"Great. I'm gone for a day and everyone goes crazy,"

The small group turned their heads to see a dark figure appearing from the shadows, covered by a long indigo coloured cape.

"Raven!" They all yelled in unison and ran to her, their eyes beaming with happiness.

"It is glorious to see you here unharmed!" Starfire said while hugging the new arrival.

"Yeah, thanks," Raven said as she pushed alien away. She looked at the rest of the team. "Where's Robin?"

The happiness from the faces of the rest of the team vanished, replaced with looks of guilt and sadness. The empath sighed. She didn't even wait for the obvious answer.

"Just as I thought," she said as she pulled out something from beneath her cloak. Starfire gasped as she looked at the thing Raven held in her hand. It was a black disc with a large yellow R printed on it. Robin's emblem.

"I found it near the chemical plant," the dark girl said in her usual monotonous voice. After a few moments of silence she saw the others looking at her, as if waiting for her to tell them something more.

"Look, I'll tell you the rest later. But now we have to go into the tower. Something's going on in the city and you have to see it."

All three of her teammates nodded the team started walking towards the stairway that lead back into the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, that's all for today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here I am again! 1000 apologies for the long time it took me to update, but I swear I had to work all week! Please, forgive me!!! … Well, anyways, I've seen Sweeney Todd, the movie yesterday, so I got some new ideas, so hopefully I'll get the next chapter done by Friday! And now, on with the show!**

**P.S.: Thank you all VERY much for reviewing. ****Hugz**** to everyone! And now...how about a shave:))**

**Disclaimer: No comment… -.-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The Fall**_

Four teen superheroes stood in the common room of their tower, their eyes fixed on the huge TV screen in front of them. Each of them watched in silence as they saw seemingly endless columns of robots marching down one of the streets of Jump City. All the surveillance cameras in the city were broadcasting the same images. It was like an invasion in a sci-fi movie, except that this was real. People were fleeing, abandoning their homes and their belongings, desperately trying to escape the wave of merciless machines. Few groups tried to resist, like the local policemen, but they were quickly overrun. There wasn't even looting in the city. One might think, that during such a crisis people, criminals would go, grab whatever they could their hands on and run away with it. But no this time. It was more like chaotic evacuation, everyone for himself.

"We should do something!" Cyborg broke the silence without taking his eyes off the screen. Everyone in the room had the same feeling, but this was far beyond their abilities and they knew it. He waited for some reaction, but as his friends continued to gaze at the horrific scenes in the city he turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, but watch his home being taken over by Slade's minions. Starfire looked at the remaining two Titans besides her and a few moments later also flew out the door, intending to speak with Cyborg. She didn't really know what she was going to talk to him about, but she felt like she had to try.

As she left the green changeling sat down on the couch. It felt somewhat uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore the feeling. His eyes wandered off the screen and trailed off to look at the empath standing next to him.

"Raven?" He asked her with a weak voice. The girl turned her head and noticed him sitting, so she sat down as well.

"What is it?"She asked, but to the boy's surprise without any sarcasm or annoyance in her voice.

"Uh…are you…okay?" He asked carefully. Raven looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes, unsure if this was going to be some lame attempt to make her smile. But all she could see in his eyes was concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied after a few seconds as she turned to watch the screen again. But she could still feel the boy looking at her.

"Are you sure? I'm just asking, because you seem…different…somehow." Raven looked down and closed her eyes. Of course Beast Boy couldn't see that, because of the heavy blue hood covering her head.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy. Just tired."

"Oh. Well, if you say so." The shapeshifter knew it wasn't a good idea to try and force Raven into a conversation in these stressful times. Yet, it still worried him as he observed her. Usually she seemed to be fearless and cold, as if she lived in her own world, shut off and annoyed by the reality. But now, it seemed like her spirit had been broken.

"And you?" Came a sudden question from the pale Titan. Beast Boy shook his head a bit, dismissing his previous thoughts, surprised that Raven would ask him something like that.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well too. I mean, you know, considering our situation and all," He said with a fake smile on his face. He kind of waited for some response from Raven, but she didn't even do as much as nod, sitting motionlessly next to him, head hanging low. The smile from Beast Boy's face faded rather quickly and a heavy sadness filled his heart as he prepared to tell the truth.

"Well, OK, maybe I am worried a bit. Worried about the others, and you Raven" he peeked over at the girl sitting next to him, but she didn't despond, so he continued. "I never thought Terra would do this. She'd betrayed us, but taking part in this...this destruction and slaughter...it's just too much!" he said as he looked at the screen. There were several fires shown throughout the city and the streets seemed to be getting empty, except for a few unlucky fellows who didn't manage to escape earlier. Unable to watch it, he turned off the TV and the room got filled with silence.

"So…you couldn't find Robin?" He asked the empathy. Raven shook her head a bit.

"There was nothing, except for his emblem. Nothing of interest anyway," she explained. Raven noticed that Beast Boy seemed puzzled by this. "Well, I've found his staff broken and also his motorcycle lying on the ground. Didn't seem like he'd bothered parking it,"

"But where could Robin…"

"Look, I've already told you he wasn't there!" Raven didn't let Beast Boy finish his question, bursting out with more anger than she wanted him to know about. As the green Titan crawled a bit away from her, probably scared by her sudden outburst Raven sighed. "I know it's hard, but we must face the truth. I've looked for him everywhere. His communicator's signal is nowhere to be found, he wasn't at any of the places Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload had attacked and I can't sense that he'd be alive. It seems that Terra managed to defeat us. Slade has won."

An uncomfortable silence settled once again between them as they wondered what are they going to do. They were the Teen Titans after all. It was their duty to protect the city and its inhabitants. But as hundreds of robots marched into the city, commanded by a madman who had made one of their former teammates betray all their secrets and kill their leader, they couldn't help but feel completely helpless. This time it was serious. Deadly serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sector 4 clear. Light resistance encountered and subdued. Moving on to Sector 7," the girl said, seemingly to herself as she walked down the empty street of the city. In fact, she was reporting her situation to her master using the neural interface that bound her to him. Although their thoughts were separate, their senses were almost as one, at least on her master's side. At first it didn't really bothered her. After all, it was a small price to pay for the power and control he had granted her. She was glad that she had him by her side whenever she was in need of help in battle. He was the best when it came to fighting. But now, with the Titans gone, she felt weird having him listen to everything she said. Still, her objectives were clear and as always she intended to carry them out.

"Good, Terra. You're doing well so far," came a cold reply.

"And how is the other kid doing?"

"Robin? Oh, don't worry about him. He is doing his job, just as you are doing yours. Everything is going according to plan and soon our victory over this city will be complete," Slade answered. He couldn't not notice Terra referring to Robin as the 'new kid'. Indeed, he found it rather amusing, seeing as his apprentices rivaled for his attention. After all, rivalry was the only way he could ensure that they both were in top condition all the time and that they would do whatever he ordered them. Of course he already knew which one of them was going to become his true apprentice. Doubt might have clouded his decision before, but this chance to compare them both was what he needed. Not that the other one didn't have what it took to be Slade's apprentice, but one of them would become obsolete in time. And that time would be soon. With this thought Slade switched the channels of the communicator.

"Robin, report," he spoke, his voice devoid of any emotions.

"Robin here. The power lines are cut. Communication on all frequencies is jammed and our forces have finally managed to block all ways in and out of the city. The city is sealed off and there is no way anyone could let the outside world know what's going on," a masked teen spoke into his communicator, his black hair fixed in a weird spiky fashion, probably by using lots of hair gel. He peeked out from behind the corner of the building, checking if there was anyone around who could hear him. As there was no one he continued his report. "The Police Chief, The Mayor and General Campbell are eliminated," he finished.

"Any problems?" Slade asked with icy curiosity.

"A few armed civilians and some of the remaining security forces. They were dealt with appropriately,"

"Well done, Robin. Continue with the next phase!"

"Already on my way," Robin replied as he ran into the building and proceeded towards the roof.

Meanwhile back in his cave Slade smiled with satisfaction. Of course his face was hidden by behind the mask, but he just enjoyed when a plan was going exactly as it should've. And to think it took him so little effort. Getting Terra to join him, infiltrating the Titans, betraying them and finally defeating them…he didn't really have to do anything. Teaching Terra how to control powers wasn't that much of a feat either. Once she'd learned to keep a focused mind in battle she was able to unlock her true potential by herself. Of course he realized that there were some lucky coincidences that had helped him to get where he was now, like Robin's defeat by Terra, which was mostly because Robin had already fought Cinderblock in the quarry before, while Terra didn't really have to fight anyone except for Raven. After that came a simple command, Robin was brought to him and he Slade could finally do what he was best at…manipulating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Friend Cyborg, may I be of some assistance in your endeavor?" the redheaded girl asked with a worried look in her eyes. Cyborg was furiously typing on the terminal in the tower's basement, trying to reinitiate the security systems. He didn't seem to have noticed the alien girl's question and so Starfire walked a bit closer.

"Please, do not put your emotions in a drinking apparatus. It is not healthy,"

Now this brought Cyborg back into reality, as it took him almost ten seconds to figure out what had the Tamaranian girl asked him.

"Thanks Star, but there's nothing to talk about. Besides, I've got to set the turrets around the tower right, so that if Slade's robots tried to get here they'd greeted with open arms!"

"I understand," Starfire said, putting her hand on Cyborg's metallic shoulder. "But still, I can see that your mind is troubled and since we are a team I thought we should share these feelings, so that we might face the dangers in front of us."

The half-robot teen just sighed as he stopped typing.

"Yeah, I know. But this is just…so unreal. Slade's loose, the whole city's getting thrashed, Robin's nowhere to be found…" he stopped as he imagined just how much that hurt Starfire. Of all the Titans she was the closest to Robin. He was her anchor, her guide in an alien world. "It started like a normal day, you know? A quick shopping in the morning, stopping on the road to buy the newest albums of our favourite bands, and then on the way back…Terra."

"I share your pain friend. You have lost your baby car," Starfire was referring to the T-car that Terra destroyed. But Cyborg just smiled weakly.

"That's no big deal. I mean, if that was the only thing we lost I…" Cyborg wanted to continue, but somehow he just couldn't. He wasn't even sure what was he going to say next. He felt like saying something that might lift the mood, but he realized that no matter what he said, the fact of the matter was, that in just two days they were defeated twice by Terrra and their entire city was taken over by the cruelest enemy they'd known.

"I shall leave you to your duties than. Please join us when you are finished!" Starfire said before flying out the door. Cyborg watched as her form disappeared behind the corner. After that he just stood there in one place, a blank stare on his face. He was desperate to find some way to unmake everything that'd happened. But there was no way to do that and he knew the agonizing truth. The Titans were all but finished. His clenched his fists as anger flooded his mind.

"GODDAMMIT!!!" He yelled and punched into the wall, leaving a large hole in it. His anger somewhat weaker he looked around the room. The security grid had been already set a long time ago. There was no point in standing down here anymore.

And so, with heavy steps, he walked towards the elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: End of chapter. Reviews, opinions please… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The next chapter's here. Review in the end. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yep…not mine…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Shadows and Ghosts**_

The flickering lights cast twisted shadows as a little 7 year old girl crawled through the rooms, now littered with whatever used to be office equipment. Broken desks, shattered glass from the windows, lots of notes, folders and documents, all of them scattered on the floor, however, the girl crawled further, fear and despair gripping her tiny heart, while small tears ran down her messy face. She was searching, looking for any sign of her father.

She still remembered as he brought her here just this morning. He wanted to show his little girl his new workplace. Ever since his promotion he'd planned to bring her here, but a few hours after they arrived everything went wrong. Everyone in the building heard that terrible sound of thousands of footsteps echoing in the streets. They saw the soulless mechanical army break into every building. They heard the screams and cries. That was when her father hid her under one of the desks, told her to wait for him there in silence and exited the room, closing the door behind him. And so she sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, even when the terrible trembling began, even when the lights went out. She sat there, sobbing as she heard shots being fired, people begging for mercy and painful screams. A long time after everything was silent again she decided to come out from hiding.

And so, she was now looking for her dad. The backup generator seemed to be failing as the lights were flickering slower now, increasing the time she had to crawl in the darkness. She whimpered as she moved from one room to another. She saw some people lying on the floor, but she dared not get close to them. She just wanted to find her father and go home.

That's when she heard one of the doors crash. Scared, she quickly hid behind a large chair in the room. For a few moments it was quiet and then she heard the sound of heavy boots slowly walking through the rubble. She heard as the broke glass broke into smaller pieces under the weight of whoever was wearing them. Carefully she peeked out from behind the chair, trying to see the unknown intruder. With large eyes she watched as a young, blonde girl passed through the corridor outside the room. She looked a bit weird, but she definitely not one of those dreadful robots. And so the little girl ran from her hiding straight to the teen outside.

"Please, help!" she cried as she grabbed the blonde's hand, apparently surprising her quite a bit. The teen looked at the frightened child as she clung to her. "Please, I wanna find my daddy! He works here and I don't know where he is! Please, help me find him!" The child begged. She looked up at her "rescuer", but was surprised to see a cold stare in her eyes. She slowly let go of her. The teen blonde then turned around and hastily exited the building, leaving the small child alone in the dark.

Terra went over to the other side of the street, turned around and looked at the gray building where she had just been.

"Slade, you heard that?" she asked, although she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes," came the cold reply from her master. Terra raised her right arm towards the building and her hand began to glow in a bright yellow light. She stood like that for a few seconds when the light faded and she lowered her arm.

"Slade…this doesn't feel right," she said weakly as she continued to stare at the office building. There was no reply however, though she would've preferred to get some answer. The silent communicator made her feel uneasy. "I mean, she's just a small girl…surely she means no-"

"Terra. Do it!" a voice commanded her. She could almost feel its power in her heart, but doubt still didn't allow her to move. "Now!" came an angrier command, filled with impatience.

And so, Terra once again lifted her arm. Her hand began to glow as the earth began to shake slightly. And as the shaking intensified she suddenly closed her hand. An enormous shockwave shook the ground and the office building crumbled into ruins in an instant. Terra stood there for some time, quietly watching the dust from the collapse rise into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what are we gonna do now? BB's on his way to find Aqualad, but it could take them a while to get here, and I sure as hell don't want to just sit here and watch Slade's army march up and down the streets," the half-robot Titan said, looking at Jump City through the large window of the common room.

"We need to be patient! So far Slade hasn't made any attempt to get to the island, so he probably thinks we're gone for good. We mustn't reveal ourselves until the time is right, or else we'll lose our advantage," Raven said in a monotonous voice, levitating above ground with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know. But I bet there are still plenty of folks out there who didn't make it out of the city and they're defenseless against those robots," Cyborg replied.

"I agree. We are still the Titans and we have to help anyone in danger!" the Tamaranian joined in. Raven sighed in defeat. Not that she didn't want to help the locals, but she knew that even with Aqualad's help it would be risky to take on Slade, his army and Terra without at least the element of surprise.

"Very well. I suppose we could shelter those who've remained behind. There's still plenty of food in the Tower, so that shouldn't be a problem," the pale Titan agreed.

"Alright! Now the only thing we have to figure out is where are the people hidden and we can get going," Cyborg stated with a confident smile. "Of course, by this I mean that you can get going…after all, I can't fly and the T-car isn't too difficult to spot."

Raven just shook her head a bit and continued meditating.

"But how are we going to locate the survivors?" Starfire asked. "The city is too big for the two us, even if go separate ways,"

"I think I might help with that," Raven said. The other Titans gave her confused looks. "You know I'm an empath, so I can sense other people's feelings. Usually there are so many people around in the city that it's impossible for me to really use this power to locate specific people, but now that there are only few left in the city I guess I might be able to determine their positions, even from here. The feelings of people are usually unique…in the way they experience it. So, it's pretty much like a fingerprint," she explained. Cyborg's and Starfire's faces almost lit up.

"That's awesome! Go ahead, do it!" Cyborg cheered happily. However he noticed that Raven seemed to be hesitating. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I've never used this power…not this way anyway. I mean, I'll be emotionally connected with everyone in the city. I…I don't know how that might affect me," the violet haired girl answered.

"If it's dangerous, than don't-"

"It's not dangerous, I'm just not sure whether I can use it properly…I've never tried before," Raven said, cutting off Cyborg's sentence. He and Starfire looked at each other, and then turned towards Raven, nodding. Raven knew that they understood. Cyborg pulled out a large map of the city and gave a marker pen to Raven so she could mark the places where people might still be alive.

"Okay, let's do this," Raven said, more to herself than the others. She closed her eyes, took a long deep breath and slowly started chanting. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Her hand seemed to move on its own as she started drawing small circles on the map. "Here is one…probably male…older…" she said as she drew another circle around a small house. And than something changed. She stopped moving and it seemed like she would be struggling to keep her focus.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked carefully, not knowing what was going on.

"I…don't know…there's something…strange," Raven forced the words through clenched teeth. "There are two…signals…but they are…unique…" Raven seemed to be getting tired and soon her meditative state broke and she landed hard on the floor. The others helped her get up.

"Please, tell us what you saw!" Starfire inquired.

"I'm not sure. I felt someone who seemed familiar…but there was something different…like it was partially a different person…like a shadow…" Raven explained, trying to describe the feeling the best she could.

"And the other one?"

"I've never felt him before, anywhere. He's definitely not from Jump City. Both of them are very close to each other, near the pizzeria, and I'm sure neither one of them is a civilian, "

"So, what are we gonna do?" Cyborg finally asked, looking at the map with a dozen of small black circle's drawn on it.

"Starfire, you go and get the people here! Fly low so Slade's minions don't see you, and always bring only two people at most! Cyborg, you go and make some room for the survivors!" Raven gave out the orders and the others didn't seem to mind this.

"And what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked though.

"I'm going to check out those two signals," Raven answered with a determined voice. Cyborg nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. He went to the door, but just before exiting he looked at the girls.

"Good luck y'all. And be careful!" and with that said he went away.

Raven and Starfire went down to the main door of the tower. As it opened they looked at the city. It was cloudy outside and the entire city seemed to be painted gray.

"Remember everything?" Raven checked one last time. Starfire nodded.

"Yes. I shall save everyone as fast as possible!"

Raven smiled a bit, knowing the alien girl would do her best. They turned to leave when… "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Raven screamed and collapsed on the ground, her hands instantly grabbing her head as if it was going to explode. Starfire immediately kneeled down next to her and placed her arms around her friend, lifting her up a bit. The yelling stopped, but Raven was shaking violently.

"Raven! What's wrong?!" Starfire asked with a worried, frightened voice, still holding the young empath in her arms.

"Show me the map!" Raven said as she seemed to calm down a bit. Starfire immediately pulled out the map. Raven pointed at one of the circles. "Don't go here! She's dead now,"

Starfire's eyes widened in horror. "Are you sure of this?" she asked, hoping that her friend was just mistaken somehow.

"I'm sure. That office is gone. See for yourself," Raven answered and pointed towards the city. Starfire looked in that direction and saw a large cloud of dusty rise in the distance. She suppressed a tear as she thought of the innocent who'd probably lost her life there. She helped Raven get back on her feet and put the map away.

"Are you going to be well?" she asked, still concerned about her teammate who was still shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Just go and help the people," Raven answered weakly as she stumbled out of the tower.

"Are you certain? Perhaps in this condition you should remain-"

"GO ALREADY!!!" Raven yelled at the concerned Titan. Starfire backed up a bit, looking at her angered friend, but decided to do as she commanded. Her feet left the ground and the Tamaranian flew towards the city. Raven looked as she disappeared in the distance. She was still breathing heavily and she felt like her entire body had been crushed, but she forced those feelings aside and gathering all her strength she also left the ground, flying where she felt the strange signals of two individuals coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the streets around the usually busy pizzeria were now deserted. Everything was still, silent. Just a single person's vision was fixed on the other end of the street. He watched intensely that single place through the scope.

"Come on Robin, I know you're there!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's all for today. I hope you enjoyed it. I sure as hell enjoy the way things are getting messed up. And to think how many more ideas I have in store for you guys. ****And for those who want more action, I can say, that there will be some in the upcoming chapter. (****even**** though I hate writing action sequences, cause they're too difficult..****that's**** why I avoid them, if possible)****Well, review ****plz. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here I am. Apologies for the time it took me to update, but here I am with the longest chapter yet! (****kinda**** noticed, that the chapters are getting longer and longer…hmm)**

**Disclaimer: Just like last time.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Welcome**_

Robin sat in the pizzeria, feet crossed on the table in front of him. He was finishing the last slice of pizza. There was nothing like a hot, tasty pizza after a hard day of conquering the city and removing certain bothersome people from the land of the living. He looked around the place. It was empty, just like everything in the city, except for all the furniture and stuff people left behind. Fortunately for him they'd also left behind many pizzas as well, so he could enjoy this well deserved rest. Though it did seem to be awfully quiet. The only sounds were the heavy footsteps of the two robot guards patrolling just outside in front of the entrance.

He sighed. He wished for someone to be here to talk to. He'd been sitting there for what seemed like hours without saying anything. He'd thought about calling Slade, but that man wasn't really one to talk to about anything besides their current mission. Although Robin was grateful for Slade rescuing him and giving him a new purpose in life he'd found out rather fast that he was rather cold. But Robin felt, that it was understandable, after all his Master had gone through because of those ruthless Teen Titans.

And then there was Terra, his blonde teammate…or colleague, if one could call what they did a "job". She seemed to be a lot nicer and preferable company than Slade, but Robin had noticed that around him she was always tense. Although he didn't know why, he still wished to get to know her better.

"Robin, are you there?" Slade's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes. Something wrong?" Robin asked without really meaning it. He'd taken care of anyone who might've shown some resistance, so it was highly improbable that something could be wrong.

"We've lost communication with several of our patrols," came the emotionless reply. Robin quickly analyzed the message. Slade wouldn't call unless there was a real problem his robots couldn't handle. After all, as marvelous as they were they were still highly inferior to real soldiers. But on the other hand, they were easier to acquire and loyal.

"Is there any pattern?

"Yes. The attacks have been taking place closer and closer to your current location," Slade's words made Robin feel uneasy and an uncomfortable cold feeling crept into his heart. However, when he spoke into the communicator shortly after there was no trace of that feeling in his voice.

"Course of action?"

"Find out who or what is behind these attacks and stop him! I won't have something, or someone unknown threaten our control over the city, or our future plans!"

"Understood," Robin answered and switched the communicator off. He put the last slice of the pizza back on the plate and stood up. Looking around once more he quickly checked his equipment. An array of explosive discs, some specialized grenades, a few explosives, a couple of grappling hooks and his staff given to him by Slade.

_"Come__ on Robin, I know you're there!"_

After done he went towards the entrance and looked out the glass door. One of the robots stepped into his view, its programming needing new orders from the commander. However before it could say anything its head exploded right in front of Robin's face, sending shrapnel flying through the air. Several of the metallic pieces cut Robin's face and he fell on the floor, quickly rolling over to the wall and taking cover.

_"Stupid robot!"_

As he stood up his gloved hand touched his face, feeling the stinging pain. Looking at the tips of his fingers he saw small crimson drops of blood staining them. Pressing his back against the wall his mind raced as he tried to figure out what'd just happened. He looked at the remains of the robot guard and glass shards on the floor. His gaze moved in the direction the glass of the entrance door seemed to have flown. Finally he noticed a small hole in the opposite wall. Just then Slade's voice broke the silence.

"Robin, what's going on?!"

"I…I'm not sure. I think there's a sharpshooter in one of the buildings down the street!"

"Can you see him from your position?

Robin didn't dare to stick his head out the door. He quickly searched the room for anything that might help him. He found a rather large piece of glass lying near his feet.

"Guard! Scan the area for enemies!" Robin commanded the remaining robot, meanwhile picking up the glass shard. He heard as the robot began to move away from the pizzeria, its metallic feet falling heavily on the road. Robin carefully stuck the glass out the door, shifting the angle so he could see the reflection of the street. Adrenaline was already rushing through his body as he watched all the windows, doors or any obstacles where the sniper might be hiding.

A little flash appeared in one of the windows and the robot's upper half exploded into millions of pieces just before the "mirror" in Robin's hand shattered forcefully as well. It seemed like the sniper managed to destroy both the robot and the piece of glass with a single shot. Robin quickly withdrew his hand and heard as the remaining parts of the robot fell on the ground. He was trying to come up with an idea how to get out of this mess. He searched his utility belt and instinctively pulled out one of the grenades. Removing the safety pin he dropped it nearby. After a second the grenade started releasing smoke, effectively covering the entire room in a gray shroud. Robin used its cover to run into the kitchen just behind the counter. Slamming the door behind him he started preparing the trap for his unknown foe.

_"Smoke screen, huh? __Looks like somebody wants to meet me in close combat.__ Oh well, better not keep him waiting!"_

After a few precious minutes Robin heard approaching footsteps, entering the pizzeria. They were soft, barely audible. Someone with less experience and practice than Robin wouldn't have heard them at all. They were slow, careful steps, and they were coming closer to the kitchen. Robin's breathing took up the same rhythm as the footsteps of his enemy. He watched the floor below him from the steel beams near the ceiling, ready to jump down on his opponent at the right moment. The steps stopped just outside the kitchen door. For a moment Robin thought that the attacker would turn around and leave, but just then the door was off the hinges, crashing loudly on the floor.

"The guy sure knows how to make an impression," Robin thought to himself as he prepared for the encounter. There was a moment of quiet and then he saw the stranger enter. Well, the first thing he actually saw enter the kitchen was the barrel of a pistol, held in a gloved hand. Robin stopped breathing as he observed his enemy. The sniper slowly paced forward. He was moving in a crouched position. His clothing seemed to be a sort of camouflage, its grayish, pale colouring blending into the surrounding area. He wore a cape that reached to his knees and almost covered his entire body. He seemed to be wearing some sort of helmet with a visor. Robin couldn't see more from above, but it didn't really matter to him. He watched the character look around the kitchen. Its eyes stopped at a large hole in the wall, leading into the next building. Robin made it with some explosives, hoping that whoever was trying to get him would think he'd escaped and after trying to follow him he could attack them from behind. However the mysterious figure just stood there in the gloomy room. Robin was starting to have a really bad feeling about the situation.

"Pretty good trick, kid," the figure said with a warm, baritone voice. Robin's eyes widened as he realized, that he was now the one in the trap. "You're just as good as the reports said!" With that the attacker spun around and raised his pistol aiming right where Robin was hiding. Or at least where he had been hiding as at that moment he was already flying through the air, falling towards his attacker. A shot went off, but missed Robin by a few inches as he punched the pistol out of his enemy's hand while in mid-air. He landed on the other guy and knocked the pistol out of his hand. Robin raised one of his fists, ready to punch the shooter in the face, but from the corner of his eyes he noticed that small blades seemed to have jumped into the guy's hands from his sleeves. He jumped off the guy just in time to avoid being stabbed by them in the stomach. Doing a somersault in the air he landed on his feet just as the guy jumped up from his lying position. They both took up battle stances and finally looked at each other. Of course neither one of them was able to tell what was the other one looking at as Robin's eyes were hidden behind his trademark mask, while the stranger's helmet covered his entire head. There was no opening for a mouth or nose, and the only opening for eyes seemed to be a narrow line beneath the visor. The eyes were however invisible, blocked by bright red glass.

"Who are you?!" Robin shouted.

"Sorry Rob, but that's a secret I'd like to keep to myself,"

"What do you want!?"

"To see you dead!" With that the attacker plunged forward, daggers firmly in his hands. With incredible speed he stabbed where Robin was standing, but he managed to move out the way and get behind his foe. However he didn't get a chance for a counter-attack as the dagger in the man's left hand stabbed back and Robin had to block the attack or risk punctured lungs. He wasn't given time to rest however as his enemy spun around and started attacking him with almost inhuman precision and agility. Robin had to take a step back with each attack, having time to block only one slashing or stabbing attack, while dodging the attacks with the second dagger. It took him only seconds to realize that this guy was no amateur as each one of his attacks would've caused fatal or at least serious injuries. Many of the attacks targeted an artery, while others were aimed directly at his arms, presumably to break his defenses. However before he could wonder who his attacker was a strong kick in the stomach sent him flying right through the hole he'd made earlier. He flew several feet backwards, landing hard on the ground and sliding a bit further on the floor. His dark uniform had been torn, but he didn't notice. He got up from the floor, but had to duck as he saw one of the daggers fly straight towards his head. Looking up he saw his foe entering through the same hole he'd fallen through, drawing another gun from beneath his cape with his free hand. Keeping his head low Robin ran towards the nearby door as fast as he was able. He broke through it and fell on the ground, just as a deafening salvo was shot from the other guy's gun. The bullets tore through the concrete walls with ease, as if it were paper, filling the air with dust. As the shooting stopped Robin crawled into the next room. He took cover next to the door and quickly looked around. He realized that he wasn't in a room, but what seemed to be like a long hallway. There was no cover in sight, doors scattered across the length. He guessed that they were in a hotel. He knew he had to take the initiative from his foe, or else he had no chance. He grabbed a small rod from his utility belt and pushing a small button, it extended into a long staff.

"You know Robin, this could be over real quick. Just give up and I promise you'll die quickly," came from behind the door. Robin however didn't answer. He was focused and ready to strike as soon as-

"Gotcha!" yelled the stranger, jumping out from the room, aiming his gun at Robin. To his great surprise however he only saw the end of Robin's staff hitting his gun with such force, the barrel shattered to pieces. This momentary distraction was all that Robin needed, as he swung the staff right at his surprised foe, hitting him straight in the chest. Robin's enemy flew down the hallway. As he landed he tried to get up, but instead he was thrown farther away by the explosion of one of Robin's discs. After coming to a stop he finally managed to get up from the dirty floor. He saw Robin running down the hallway towards him, throwing three more discs at him. He just smiled to himself as he pulled out another gun and aimed at the discs. He pulled the trigger and the first disc shattered to tiny pieces. Robin covered his ears. He pulled the trigger again. The second disc was gone. Robin bowed his head. For a moment the shooter did not understand, but when he finally did it was too late.

Intense light flooded the entire hallway as the last disc exploded with a thundering bang. The sharpshooter stumbled back, fully realizing the mistake he'd made. As he opened his eyes the world seemed to be still, as if time had stopped. And the only thing he saw was Robin running towards him and the disc right in front of him. But none of them were moving, as if it were a photograph. The fact that he couldn't hear anything only confirmed his worries. It was a flashbang. And he knew that now he stood there in the hallway, defenseless against Robin's attack. So he did the only thing he could do…relied on his instincts. He raised his gun, and fired at the place he thought Robin might be at. He did not hear the shot, but the recoil of the firearm was evidence enough. After that he waited for a blow by Robin's staff. But it did not come.

He stood there for several seconds, and his vision slowly started to fade back to normal. He forced his eyes as much as he could, but when he saw clearly again Robin was already gone. And so, exhausted from the fight the man collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven finally landed near the pizzeria. It had been rough flight, that much was sure. As much as she'd tried to keep a focused mind the emotions of the two people she were after almost took over her entire body. At first there was only cold anticipation and ignorance, but they soon changed drastically. There was a period of turmoil where anger and fear came in waves. And not long before she arrived at her destination there was agony, which almost made her fall during the flight. Somehow she managed to get there safely though.

As she levitated down on the ground she looked around the street. It was just as deserted as the rest of city, except for a few robot patrols on the way. She'd also noticed that only one of the signals was present and she was unable to trace the other one. She disregarded that thought and carefully approached the entrance. Or at least what was left of it. As she came close she noticed that the door was almost completely blown to pieces and there was one of Slade's robots lying on the ground, missing a head. Raven entered and slowly walked through the rubble. Entering the kitchen she saw a huge gaping hole in the wall. She walked through it and entered another room. It was empty, except for a long dagger sticking out the opposite wall. She walked closer and examined the weapon. Though she wasn't too familiar with blades, this one seemed unique, both its handle and blade were decorated with images of animals. From the few she could make out there was a snake, a tiger and a hawk. For the time being she decided to leave the dagger here, as she felt source of emotions close to her. She walked through a doorway, the door itself lying on the floor. Suddenly she heard a noise, and as she turned around she was staring down a barrel of a pistol. Her arm immediately rose towards the holder of the gun and her hand got surrounded by a dark aura. Looking past the gun she saw a strange figure standing in front of her in a grayish uniform-like clothing with a have cloak hanging around his neck. His eyes were hidden by the helmet he wore, but Raven knew that this was one of the signals she'd detected earlier that day.

"Who are you?" the masked gunman asked, but Raven didn't reply, her face as unreadable as ever. The person in front of her seemed to quickly look at her, as if checking something. "You're with the Teen Titans. Raven, right?"

"What if I am?" She replied in a hostile voice. The gunman however lowered his weapon.

"Well then, our goals are the same,"

Raven also lowered her arm and the dark energy disappeared. However she knew better then to trust strangers on sight and she was ready to blast him with all her might if he'd made a single bad move.

"It depends. First however, might I know your name as well?" the girl asked in her sarcastic manner.

"My real name is unimportant," the man replied, while taking off his helmet with one hand. It revealed the face of a young man with straight light brown hair, reaching almost to his shoulders. The thing that shocked Raven were his eyes though. They were almost silvery, as if lifeless, cold, looking like ice. A small smile appeared on the man's face as he finished the sentence. "But you can call me Hunter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, that's all for today. ****Some thoughts on this.**** This chapter was written to satiate **_**wolftriplex**_**'s**** lust for action. It took me ****sooooo**** long to write this, and I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all. But, since it took so much work, and because I can't do it any better, I won't rewrite this. Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck too much, and for those of you who didn't like the battle sequence, don't worry, there won't be too many in this story (perhaps 3 or 4 more). Oh, and yes, I had to add an OC. Sorry to all of you who were expecting someone famous (Batman was mentioned in the reviews), but trust me, this guy's crucial to the story. I love making up new characters, so deal with it. :P**

**Well, reviews anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of you guys for your reviews so far. I'm giving free virtual hugs to each and every one of you:) I hope I won't disappoint you with this story. But please, read the note in the end of this chapter, before reviewing. You'll see why. :) You were warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own a guitar, a pick and an amp. ****Nothing more.****Especially not the Teen Titans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Learning the Truth**_

"Well…Hunter…what makes you think we're on the same side?" the pale empath asked the young man.

"The Teen Titans are the ones protecting this city, right?" Hunter asked the obvious. Raven nodded silently in agreement, which brought a small smile on his face. "So, I think Slade taking over the city isn't what you guys want. And that's where I come into picture. I'm here to get rid of Slade and his forces!" Hunter proclaimed triumphantly. Raven however stood unimpressed and suspicious.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Isn't it enough that we share a common enemy?"

"Sorry, but we're rather careful who to trust, after the recent events," Raven said with a bitter voice.

"So you don't trust me because of Terra?" The question almost stunned Raven. How could he possibly know about Terra? As if he'd heard her thoughts he continued. "Look, I'm not here to join your team. My only goal is to stop Slade and whoever is on his side. After that's done I'll be gone for good and you won't hear from me anymore,"

"You still haven't told me why should we trust you," Raven said, snapping out of her surprised state. Hunter shook his head, as if disappointed.

"Listen, I've already dispatched twenty robots, including those two outside the pizzeria. Besides, if I wanted to harm you I could've done so the moment you arrived."

"There are other, indirect ways to cause harm," Raven replied, still suspicious of the stranger's motives. The silver eyed man saw it was hopeless. The girl's careful approach was understandable, but it still hindered his plans.

"Alright, this conversation isn't going anywhere. Get back to the tower. By dusk I'll visit you guys and we can talk more. Perhaps then we can come up with some sort of alliance to get through this situation. And I assure you, I'll answer all your questions," with this said, Hunter turned around and put on his helmet. Raven stepped forward, reaching out with her hand, trying to stop him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

The sharpshooter just turned his head a bit, not even looking at the cloaked girl.

"I'm going to look for a way to find Slade. Oh, and if I may advise you, leave quickly. Soon this place will be crawling with legions of robots. Just be sure to wait for me in the tower!" With this he ran down the hallway, away from the empath. He soon disappeared in the shadows, leaving Raven alone in the gloomy hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin winced as he felt the sharp stinging pain again and again. He felt dizzy, even though he was lying on a bed. The light above shone right in his eyes. The only thing that blocked the bright light once in a while was the figure of a girl in armour. She wiped the wound on his left shoulder and the boy clenched his teeth again.

"Easy! It's almost done," she whispered. And indeed, she stopped soon. The boy finally relaxed, although the pain was still throbbing in his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a small bottle with some strange liquid in it and a small bloody cotton ball next to it.

"What's that?" he asked weakly. The girl picked up the bottle and observed it for a second.

"I don't know. Slade gave it to me, said that this'll prevent infection and help you heal faster. It has an awful smell though," Terra said as she smelled whatever was inside it. She put the bottle aside and looked at her _teammate_. He lay there with the upper half of his uniform removed, wearing only pants, boots and his mask. Without realizing it the blonde girl's gaze wandered across the boy's naked chest. It was covered with a couple of bandages, and some bruises, but she could easily see how muscular he was. Not like Slade, who looked more like a mountain; Robin's muscles were finer, more athletic. Her gaze moved further up, up his smooth neck, his soft lips until she met his masked eyes. For a second she was lost in his stare.

"Terra…are you okay?" Robin suddenly asked. Terra's eyes widened as she realized who was she staring at so intently the last few moments and she immediately turned her head away, blushing.

"I'm sorry…I just…hope you get better soon,"

"Terra," Robin whispered and gently turned the girl's head to face him with his hand. His touch made Terra shiver, and she slightly closed her eyes as she felt the same feeling she'd felt with Beast Boy so long ago…that longing…the need to be close to someone…physically and emotionally. "Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something from me. And I know it's bothering you," he continued with a concerned voice.

"I was…afraid that you died in the fight…I mean if you would die…I'd be all alone here," Terra said, avoiding Robin's eyes.

"There's Slade, you wouldn't be-"

"Please, you know what's he like! I'm pretty sure that once all of this…madness is over, I wouldn't want to spend my life only with him!" Terra explained, finally looking into the boy's masked eyes. She saw how serious he was, and strangely, she appreciated it. "Besides, he's too strict for my tastes anyway," the two of them chuckled at this remark, until Robin winced again, the pain getting stronger in his shoulder. Terra placed her hand on the bandage on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body.

"I guess I got lucky…the bullet didn't hit any of the main arteries and I had enough strength to get to the nearest patrol unit,"

"Yeah…you sure are something! No one else could've survived with their spiky butts intact, but you," Terra remarked with a sly look on her face. The teens laughed again, a bit more freely now. They smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Terra," Robin said, grabbing Terra's hand.

"I'm glad to be here with you as well,"

They remained in that position for a while, Robin lying on his back and Terra sitting on the side of the bed.

"So…how did you meet Slade anyway?" Terra asked, pulling her hand away from his. Robin's expression changed to a serious one. She knew, that whatever was Robin going to tell her, most of it would be Slade's lies. Of course she couldn't tell the difference, because during her time with the Titans she hadn't really gotten to know them. She knew almost everything about them, except for their past. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been the only ones who actually revealed parts of their past to her. Starfire was eager to share her memories of Tamaran, but not much besides that. Raven had always avoided these kinds of conversations and Robin was just as mysterious. But now, Terra wanted to hear his…or Slade's version of his past.

"I don't remember exactly. It all happened such a long time ago. My parents were killed when I was still young. The memory is blurry, but I remember that we were mugged. Dad tried to save me and my mom, but they killed him…and then killed my mother," Robin was having problems speaking, as though the words were being forced out of his throat. "I tried to defend them…I tried to save them…but I failed…I was only a child, weak and small. I was no threat to them. So they beat me. I'm sure they would've killed me as well, if it hadn't been for Slade,"

"You mean…Slade saved you?"

"Yeah…he appeared out of nowhere and single-handedly defeated all of them. And killed them," Terra's jaw almost dropped at this point. Robin however didn't notice. "I watched as he punched them until they didn't move, his fists covered in their blood. And you know what? I was glad that he did it. They deserved it…every last one of those hits. If anything, they deserved to suffer even more!"

"And what happened after that?"

"Slade took me with him. He took care of me, healed me and let me go away. But I refused to go. I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be strong enough to defend myself and avenge the crimes committed on the innocents. So he trained me, taught me everything he knew. Then, two years ago, we split up. He said I was ready to take care of myself and he had other things to do. So I went to Gotham City, while he came here, to Jump City," Robin stopped and frowned, as if remembering something very unpleasant.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. It's just that…Gotham was the place where I truly learned what life was really about. I learned that people don't deserve to be defended! I did my best to fight crime and yet I was declared a villain myself, just because I didn't bother catching the criminals! I bet I'd prevented many deaths by killing those who might've murdered later! And what did I get in return? I was hunted like a common thief, despised by the very people I tried to protect!"

"I see," Terra said, absent-minded.

"So, I came here, looking for the only person I knew and trusted. Slade. And when he told me that he was going to get rid of this corrupt and sick society and bring order I was glad to help him," Robin said, his voice becoming somewhat warmer, happier again. "Of course I didn't expect him to find another apprentice in the meantime, but I must say, it's a lot better, having you with us. At least I have someone to talk to about these things," the boy finished. Terra just stared ahead blankly. "So, what's your story?" Robin asked after a while, snapping the blonde girl out of her trance.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you get here with Slade?"

"Oh…well…it's nothing fancy…and definitely not as dramatic as your story," she said sadly.

"I still want to hear it. Slade's always silent when it comes to these things," Robin encouraged her.

"Well, I'm not sure how I came to be in this place. I never really had a home before I came to Jump City. I did travel a lot around the world…you know, seeing places, getting to know new people…it was a pretty good way to live, free of everything. Too bad my powers had always forced me to leave the places and people I liked,"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked curiously.

"No one wants to be with someone who causes earthquakes, avalanches or mudslides whenever she loses control of her powers,"

Seeing how this saddened Terra, Robin gently started rubbing the girl's back. She closed her eyes and small tears appeared in their corners. She quickly wiped them with her hand and then continued speaking.

"Anyway, here, in Jump City I've met Slade. And he was the one who taught me control. He…helped me become normal…I think. And since I have nowhere else to go, I'll just have to stay here,"

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I was young," Terra replied, but finished the sentence in her mind. _"Killed by one of my accidental outbursts of power,"_

The two teens continued sitting in the room, the heavy silence disturbed only by the constant buzz of the light above them. Both of them wanted to tell the other one how they felt…they wanted to thank each other for listening, for simply being there. But at the same time, they knew they didn't have to say anything, as both of them felt the same way. It was a serene moment, and neither one wanted to ruin it.

And they didn't have to, as Slade's voice broke the silence, coming from Terra's communicator.

"Terra, come to the control room immediately!" he commanded and the silence returned into the room. Terra and Robin looked at each other once more, each giving a small smile to the other. Terra got off the bed.

"So, you're gonna check on the old geezer, huh?" Robin joked and Terra chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…you know, duty calls!" she replied and took one last look at the boy lying on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course! Don't worry about me," he replied and tried to sit up in his bed, but flinched as his shoulder hurt again, falling back into his lying position. "I'll just need to get some rest,"

Terra nodded and whispered a goodbye as she left the room. The door closed behind her and she began her journey towards Slade's control room. She didn't care however why did Slade want to see her. Her mind was still reliving the past hour. It all seemed so weird…after all, this was Robin…the same Robin she wanted to kill just a few days ago, fighting him near the chemical plant. And yet it was no longer the same Robin. She couldn't help, but wonder that perhaps…maybe with the Titans gone and Robin's new memories…there was a chance to finally find the peace she desired. He seemed to understand her and even…care for her. And she knew that she cared for him as well. She told the truth when she said, that without him she would be alone.

"Funny. If Slade hadn't made me spare his life, I'd be alone already. But now…I have him with me," she whispered to herself and she was getting closer to her master's chamber.

But in the back of her mind, there was still a voice, telling her, that she was wrong. That everything around here was wrong. What she was doing, what she hoped to be…it was wrong and that in the end all her dreams, all her hopes would turn to dust. With that thought she finally entered the control room and forced her mind to focus on the present. She saw Slade's tall figure standing in front of a wall covered with dozens of computer screens, each showing different parts of the conquered city. Slade just stood there, motionlessly observing the screens. Terra came closer, stopping a bit behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, looking at the ground, as if ashamed, or afraid of the man in front of her.

"Terra…I think I don't need to remind you of how dangerous our current situation is? We're fighting on our own here, and we can not afford any distractions if we hope to win," Slade's cold voice echoed in the large room.

"But Slade, we've already won! The city is under your control and the army can deal with anyone who would try to interfere with-" Terra opposed, but stopped as Slade spun around and looked at her with frightening rage.

"Well then how is it possible, that a single assassin already took out more than fifty of our units and almost killed Robin?! Is that what you call being in control?!" he shouted at her and Terra instinctively backed away, almost cowering in front of him. But as quickly as he burst out, he calmed down again and turned towards the screens again. "I want you to go out there and eliminate him!" he ordered. Terra could only shake her head in disbelief.

"You mean I'm supposed to go and fight him alone?" she asked, unsure if she'd heard him right.

"Dear child, you're never alone. You'll be escorted by some of my best guard robots and I'll assist in the fight if necessary,"

"Yeah, but he almost killed Robin! I don't stand a chance against him!" Terra tried to protest, partially because she was afraid, and partially because she knew that this was the truth. Slade however turned around, slowly this time and walked over to her.

"Are you questioning a direct order?" he asked in a menacing tone, leaning close to the girl's face. He was disgusted to see her cowardly expression, and the feeling didn't change when she muttered a barely understandable _"I'll do it!__"_. Slade took a step back and wanted to turn back to the screens again, but Terra's weak voice stopped him.

"I think Robin…he might…" she mumbled the words. "I think you should give him a painkiller, or something," she was surprised at her own words, even if she really meant them.

"Why?" Slade's question shattered what little confidence she had. She almost regretted bringing this up, but she couldn't take those words back anymore.

"Well…you know how he got injured…I mean that bullet went right through his shoulder…it must hurt real bad," she tried convincing her master, but he just stood there in front of her firmly. This was one of the many situations when Terra secretly wished him to remove his mask, as it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, without seeing his face.

"He'll be fine,"

"But maybe just a little-"

"I said he'll be fine!" Slade's voice got more aggressive and forceful.

"Slade, he's in serious pain, I saw it! Why don't you give him some p-" Terra couldn't finish the sentence as Slade's fist punched right in the face. She fell on the ground and immediately felt blood flow from her nose. The world seemed to spin around her and for a moment she couldn't even understand what had happened. As she tried to stand up however, Slade kicked her in the stomach with all his might. This sent the blonde girl crashing into the wall several feet behind her. She looked up and saw Slade approaching. She raised her arm, intent to smash his head with an oversized boulder. But before she could focus her powers Slade grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against the wall, slowly suffocating her. She looked at him with frightened and confused look.

"You wanted to know why I allow him to feel pain. Well this is a lesson you never learned before!" and with that said he punched her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. He let go of her, and Terra collapsed on the ground. He watched the blonde apprentice squirm in pain and knelt down to her. "I want him to know what pain's like. You see Terra, that's your greatest weakness. You can't stand pain. You have no idea what's true pain, suffering like. You live in your own little world, and have no idea what's going on around you. And every time something in that perfect little world of yours go wrong you come crying to the first person you think can fix it. But Robin…he knows better than that. Did he ask for a painkiller?"

Terra shook her head, still too weak and hurting too much to answer.

"And you know why he didn't ask for one? Because he is strong. He's hurt, he feels like his wound is going to tear him apart, but he fights it, he doesn't give up. And you? I barely touch you and you're pretending to be dying!"

Finishing the 'lesson' Slade stood up and walked to the door, leaving Terra lying on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Now go and clean yourself up! When you're ready come back here and the guards will escort you into the city. I'll give you further info about your target's whereabouts after you get there," he stated emotionlessly and walked out of the room. Terra just watched the door, tears running down her dirty face, mixing with the blood on her lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: OK, before you crucify me, let me just say, that this is my ****fave**** chapter so far! Not because it'd be brilliantly written, but because it's taking the story further down the road of my insane plot that's slowly starting to take shape. So, no worries friends, I still have many more crazy ideas ready for you. Just wait and see. (****oh****, I'm so ****eeeeevil****!!!!) Now, reviews please. They make me happy…just like seeing an old woman fall down the stairs. ****Hehehe****…….sorry.**

**-.-'**


End file.
